1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a medication for bacterial infection particularly to a medication for extensively drug resistant Acinetabacter baumannii. 
2. Description of the Related Art
Acinetobacter baumannii, as referred to a non-enteric gram-negative bacillus, is a common pathogenic bacterium generally leading to severe pneumonia, sepsis, and various infections on urinary tract and respiratory tract. Since 1980s, an increasing amount of antibiotics has been used on A. baumannii infection. The A. baumannii tends to show multiple drug-resistance to most commercial antibiotics, including penicillins, cephalosporins, monobactam, aminoglycosides, carbapenems, sulbactam and fluroroquinolones. Accordingly, drug resistant A. baumannii has becomes a major cause of nosocomal infection, and which always results in serious mortality, especially in intensive care units due to the lack of proper antimicrobials.
In recent decades, since the drug-resistance getting controversial, natural components and plant extracts have reported to play an important role in antimicrobial approaches. Referring to U.S. Pat. No. 6,264,926, entitled with “FORMULATION USEFUL AS A NATURAL HERBAL TOOTH POWDER” a formulation of herbal toothpowder or toothpaste for gums and teeth is disclosed and comprises powder or paste of Zingiber officinale, Zanthoxvlum armaatum, Santalum album, Spilanthes calva, Pistacia lentiseus, Quercus infectoria, Usnea longissima, roasted alum and common salt. It is suggested that ginger has generally antimicrobial and anti-inflammatory effects, and which can be used as a general antimicrobial ingredient in various products. However, the conventional invention only points out a general antimicrobial effect of the ginger rather than a specific antimicrobial function on particular pathogen.
With reference to Taiwan Published Patent No. 200918085, entitled with “USE OF A POTENT PRODUCT EXTRACTED FROM RHIZOMES OF ZINGIBER OFFICINALE IN TREATING A DISEASE ASSOCIATED WITH HELICOBACTER PYLORI” a new medical composition treated of Helicobacter pylori is provided and comprises a crude extract from rhizomes of Zingiber officinale. It is suggested that with a potent fraction obtained via fractionated steps disclosed in the TW Patent No. 200918085, a disease associated with H. pylori, such as gastritis, gastric ulcer and duodenal ulcer can be effectively treated. However, the conventional invention above is useless in clinical drug-resistant problem, also in severe nosocomial infection of Acinetobacter baumannii. Hence, there is a pressing need of providing a new medication, as well as a new therapeutic approach for the extensive drug-resistant Acinetobacter baumannii worldwide.